


The Things We Leave Behind

by Bittersweet



Series: Summer One Shots [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Mosquito bites, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Mitch is happy to be home.





	The Things We Leave Behind

“Oh my god!” Mitch declared walking into his living room. “I missed you so much! I promise to never leave you again!”

Auston rolled his eyes as Mitch hugged the PlayStation. “We were only gone for three days.”

“But it felt like three hundred! I don’t think I’ll ever stop being itchy!”

Auston grabbed Mitch’s hands as he started scratching at his arms. “Don’t scratch you'll make it worse. I told you to use mosquito repellent.”

“But it smells!” Mitch whined.

“And this is better?”

Mitch shuffled his feet and sighed. “No,” he muttered.

“So next time you’ll listen to me right?” Mitch mumbled something and Auston frowned. “Mitchell.”

“Fine. If I’m ever crazy enough to leave civilization again I will let you drown me with bug spray.”

“Good.” Auston smiled. “Do you want me to start you an oatmeal bath? It’ll help sooth the bites.”

“Sure, I’ll be along in a minute.” Mitch glanced sidelong at the PlayStation. He waited for Auston to leave before dropping down in front of the console. He hoped Dylan was online, he should have just enough time for a game.


End file.
